Trapped
by dragonsfire18
Summary: Keroro comes up with another stupid plan but all goes wrong when the group get stuck in a closet! The worst part is the Hinatas are on holiday and the platoon can't find a way out! Can somebody say trouble because this aint good!


Trapped - Oneshot by =keo=

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the worlds most epic anime/manga... thought not! I own nothing! Not even my own toothbrush...it belongs to the goverment _

{A/N: =Keo=: HEY HEY HEY FOLKS!

Dragon: -_- hello...

=Keo=: Dragon is real stressed cos of the exams, she hasn't slept in four days...

Dragon: =_= z z Z

=Keo=: ^_^' ohh well I will write this alone! I randomly came up with this because at school some boy got expelled for locking chichi in a closet, she didn't escape till about two hours later when a teacher let her out... saddly we didn't even notice she was gone o_o

Dragon:(*Mumbles in sleep) Yes mommy I want waffles =_=

=Keo=: -_- yes... WELL anyway here ya goez! Its got terrible spelling and grammer, its OOC and probably doesnt make a whole lot of sence BUT...it was written at past midnight in exam week on a computer with no spell check by two extreemly stressed teens... so bare that in mind and don't flame us or I will show you the REAL meaning of flame :D (*pulls out flamethrower)

Dragon: (*yells in sleep) NOO THE CHEEEZZZ...ok...

=Keo=: (*sigh), Well please read and review anyway...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanx ppl of the fanfic world...and goodnight X_X (*falls asleep after pressing the publish button)

"Keroro?" Asked giroro gruffly as he glared at his green leader, "Yes Giroro kun?" Keroro asked turning to face his comrade, "I just wondered...WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL IN A CUPBOARD?" the red frog yelled in the sargents face. The five keronjin members of the keroro platoon were all inside the small cupboard in keroro's bedrom inside the hinata household,  
>all staring at keroro trying to figure out why on earth they were in there. "Giroro you are so impatient! Obviously we are in here because of my new invasion plan! The one that can't possably fail!"<br>keroro cried trowing his fist into the air in exitement, "Please inform us further taicho, kuku" Kururu snickered as he typed away on his laptop in the corner.  
>"Well, think about it, pekaponjins like natsumi dono are the holders of this planet, they are free to go wherever they want whenever they want, not like us! We have to stay inside, even on the sunnyest days... well we could wear the antibarrior, BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME DANM IT!" the green frog cried as he stomped his foot, "Do you see where he's going with this?" Tamama asked dororo with a sigh, the blue frog sighed too and shook his head, "Likely another plot for revenge on natsumi dono for one reason or another,<br>don't get sucked into his plan". Keroro pounded the door with his fist, "I DECLAIR THAT WE LOCK ALL OF THE PEKAPONJINS IN CUPBOARDS LIKE THIS ONE AND THEN THEY WILL KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" the leader commanded. A few moments of silence went by before everyone sighed, "Gunso san...that's so stupid" Tamama mumbled, "Yeah, I'm outta here"  
>Giroro agreed as he approched the door, "I will take my leave too, this plan does not seem very friendly to the pekaponjins" Dororo explained, "Kuku, you should really let me do the plans" Kururu snickered. Giroro reached up on his tiptoes and grabbed the doornob giving at a turn and pulling the door, but it didn't open, he tryed it again, it still didn't open, he began to get frustraited as he pulled and tugged on the door handel furiously, "Damn it keroro! Did you lock us in?" the red frog growled as he continued to yank the metal handle. Suddenly a switch went of in dororo as he sat in the corner of the cupboard, "This is just like bak in school when keroro kun locked me in a closet and forgot me... I was there for six hours" he cried miserable being ignored by eveyone. "Are we really locked in?" Tamama asked worryedly,<br>"No, why would I lock myself in a cupbord privet, thats stupid! Giroro kun is just too weak to open the door, let me do it!" the green frog laughed, giroro growled thretaningly at his leader but moved all the same. Keroro rolled up his invisible sleves and gripped the door handle with both hands, "GYAAAA" he cried as he placed his feet on the door and pulled with all of his might, suddenly there was a clicking sound as the shiny metal handle popped off of the door sending keroro to fly accross the cupboard and smash againced the wall opposite. Everyone turned to face keroro, even dororo came out of his trauma and kururu looked up from his laptop, to look at the frog whom they called leader who was slowly standing up and rubbing his head, "Oww...maybe the handle turns the other way?" he mumbled with a nervous laugh, he then realised that he was being stared at.  
>"What?" the green alien asked, he then looked down at the door handle in his hand and a horrified expression came onto his face, "uhh ohh..." he squeeked, "KERORO!"<br>Giroro yelled in a rage. "Ohh we really are locked in" Tamama whimpered looking nervous, "W well fuyuki dono will save us..." Keroro tried to calm his comrades down,  
>"uhh hem, you are overlooking one small thing taicho..." kururu noted causing keroro to look over at him in confusion, "...The hinatas went on holiday, they left you here, thats why you came up with this stupid plan in the first place, kukuku" the yellow scientist laughed as keroro turned white. "When are they coming back, we can't just sit and wait all day"<br>Dororo asked joining the group, "...Well on the bright side we don't have to wait all DAY" keroro laughed nervously as he turned his back on everyone, "Keroro?"  
>Giroro demanded, "hey won't be back for a week..." the green frog exclamed quietly causing everyone to gasp in horror.<p>

An hour passed and everyone sat down, boredom filling the atmosphere with nothing much to talk about or do."Kero kero kero, march on forward..." Keroro began to sing to himself to fill the dull silence, giroro smacked him round the head, "Don't you sing! I've had enough of your idiocy for one day" he grumbled giving the leader a mean glare. "Urg, this room is making me chlosraphobic, I'm outta here" Kururu shrugged as he got up and pulled out a flame thrower from seemingly no-where,  
>"GYAAA! You can't set that off in here, we'll all burn to a crisp!" Keroro shreeked pushing the wepon from the scientists hands causing it to smash on the floor.<br>Kururu growled and turned to face keroro menicingly, "He's right, there is'nt enough space for wepons in here" Giroro agreed with a tormented sigh, "We can't just stay here for a week,  
>we'll die of bordom amoung other things!" Tamama whinned as he slumped againced the wall. Kururu put both his hands on the wall and pushed, "Too small, too small..." he repeated to himself quietly, "Well whaddya know, he really is chlostraphobic" giroro shrugged with a slight amusied smirk. Another hour or so passed and everyone was getting a bit irritated,<br>"I can't breath, not enough air, not enough room..." Kururu mumbled as he sat rocking in the corner, "He's deffiantly getting worse" Keroro yawned. The green frog looked around the small room with a sigh, "boooooored, boooored, boooooooored" he droned as he made circles on the floor with his finger. "I'm so thirsty, I'm gonna die"  
>Tamama whimpered as his eyes grew teary, "I don't wanna die" he added miserably, "Luckly I'm always prepared for being in battle" giroro huffed as he pulled out a bottle of water and a pot of type G, "This is all we have though so don't waste it". "THANK YOU!" Tamama cried dramaticly as he took the water to hand and began to pour it into his mouth with a splash, "I JUST SAID DON'T WASTE IT!" giroro shouted, tamama ignored him and kept gulping the water down noisily. Keroro rolled his eyes, "Now just to fix the bordom" he thought to himself as he looked around, his eyes stopped as he spotted dororo who looked rather uncomftable while watching tamama slurp down the water.<br>A little mean smile grew on the leaders face as he immedietly knew why and decided to entertain himself. "Gaaaaaaah" Tamama breathed as he screwed the lid back onto the almost empty water bottle and handed it back to giroro who growled and snatched it, "I feel refreshed" the tadpole sighed happily. "Privet Tamama, wanna play a game I like to call 'word for word', its educational AND fun" Keroro asked sneeklily, tamamas eyes lit up as he turned to the sargent, "I like playing EVERYTHING as long as its with gunso san!" the tadpole replyed happily with a grin.  
>"What's he up to?" Giroro grumbled underneih his breath, "The way you play is, I say a word like 'pajamas" for example, then you would say a word that means the same like 'PJs', then I would say a word like 'nightwear', and you get the idea, first one to run out of words loses and has to do the others bidding for a week!"<br>Keroro sung, still having a sly smile. "YES! I certainly won't lose gunso san!" the tadpole cried exitedly, "Ok, lets start off with a really easy word, how about...  
>words for pee!" the green frog suggested with a grin as he watched the lance corpral flinch. "Ok umm... weewee" Tamama laughed at the randomness of the subject,<br>"Urinate" keroro threw back, "umm, tinkle" the tadpole replyed, "Piss" Keroro cried back, "leak" Tamama called getting the hang of the game, "PLEASE STOP!" cried dororo butting in as he began to figet. "Gero gero gero, that was fun" keroro laughed as he watched his friend almost burst into tears and whimper uncomftably.  
>"What's wrong lance corpral? don't like me saying the word PEE? why wouldn't you like the word PEE? everyone PEE's, does the word PEE bother you or PEE its self?" Keroro laughed falling to the ground,<br>"KERORO KUN YOU'RE TOO MEAN!" dororo crid as tears shot from his eyes in a panic. "Waaaant out!" Kururu continued to mumble as he tapped on he door repeatedly with his hand.

Yet another painfully boring hour went by, kururu continued to freak out at his own pace, dororo continued to desperatly fight the urge to go to the bathroom and keroro continued to be bored and make sure everyone knew it. "I'M SOOOO BORED, SOOO VERY BOOORED!" Keroro whinned loudly for the hundredth time, "We get it gunso san"  
>tamama sighed getting a bit irritable. "You ok?" Giroro asked dororo who was pacing up and down the small area of floor in discomft, he stoped and turned to giroro crossing his legs over,<br>"no i'm not ok, and we aren't even TRYING to figure out a way to escape" the blue frog snapped causing giroro to blink a few times, "Sorry..." dororo mumbled as he began pacing again.  
>"you're right though, we should try to think of a way out at least" giroro sighed looking around for inspiration. "TOO MUCH!" Kururu screemed suddenly making everyone jump as he ran into the wall and bounced off hitting the wall on the other side of the cupbored. "Hmmm, maybe we could all knock the wall down if we smashed into it hard enough"<br>Giroro suggested, "Hey thats a good plan!" Tamama cried exitedly, "Lets try ANYTHING to get out of this boring place"keroro sighed. Everyone lined up by giroro's orders in front of the door "3, 2, 1...GO!" the red frog cried as they all charged at the wall with a shout...and bounced right off. "Oww...that failed" Keroro grumbled as he stood up holding the bump on his head, "Damn door" Giroro growled kicking the wall with his foot. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, KUKUKU" kururu laughed in an even more maniac way than normal as insanity began to claim him, dororo just began to hold himself as his legs trembled violently. "...Uhh ohh"  
>Tamama cried suddenly grabbing everyones attention, "Privet Tamama...What's 'Uhh ohh'?" Keroro asked panicing slightly as he took a step back from the tadpole,<br>Tamama grabbed his butt, "it means UHH OHH!" Tamama cried making everyone back away from him as far as possible. "Tamama you can hold this, please don't do it"  
>Giroro cried, "You can't! This space is too small!" keroro begged as he waved his hands franticly. "Sorry Gunso san..." the tadpole whimpered as he grabbed his butt tighter,<br>"NO DON'T..." Everyone shouted before they were interupted by a loud farting sound. "Oji-sama loveu loveu, Oji-sama loveu loveu..." Angol mois sung happily as she merrily walked into keroro's bedroom with a tray of cookies, "KYAAAAAAAAAA" was the screem she was greeted to as she entered the room. "UNCLE?" the girl cried looking around franicly, suddenly the door to the cupbored flew open and four frogs toppled out coughing and choking along with a large cloud of tamama gas. "OHHH! So it was a PUSH door!"  
>the tadpole cried in amazement as he stepped out of the closet, "So it was never locked at all...KERORO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Giroro screemed as he became livid.<br>"WAAAAH" Dororo cried as he dashed out the room looking like a blur leaving a trail of tears, kururu stood up and brushed himself off, "Uhhem, lost my cool there for a moment, kukuku".  
>And the moral of this story is, Don't try to take revenge...ohh and don't get yourself locked in cupbords!<p>

PLEASE PRESS THAT PRETTY BUTTON BELLOW THAT SAYS "REVIEW", IF NOT FOR OUR SAKE THEN FOR THE SAKE OF KERONJIN FREEDOM! WITH YOUR REVIEWS WE CAN TAKE OVER PEKAPON! 


End file.
